Believe
by Neon Douche
Summary: Believe in me when I say this is a happy story. Believe in me when I say their love is true. Believe in me when I say you will smile.


I hugged my pillow for comfort. I buried my tear stained face into the soft linen cloth that surrounded the giant cotton rectangle. The faint smell of lavender welcomed my nose and I buried my face deeper in.

"Where is that thing…?" I mumble as I search for my iPhone on my nightstand. I let go of the pillow and let the cold breeze grace my exposed skin. I shudder and reach for the phone and a pair of headphones. I hug the pillow again and wrap myself in a blanket.

I type down my password and go to the settings to change it. I didn't want another reminder of him. I'm already stuck in a band with him so why have him is a password? I quickly set a number code instead of a literal one then go to my music.

Scrolling down to the only song that _might_ take my mind off him. Though I doubt it since he sang this to me on our…tenth date? I think it was our tenth but for all I know it could have been our ninth.

_I'll be your man…_ He said.

_I'll be the one you desire…_ He said.

Of course I believed him but I don't like to use that word anymore. Believe…stupid word its just 'lie' in disguise. Be-LIE-ve. I hate the word. I pressed play and hummed to the tune, nodded to the beat of the drum, sway my body to the mesmerizing melody, and finally started singing along to…his voice.

It pained me to listen to his perfect voice. It hurt me to listen guitar he strummed when we recorded this song. It ached when I remembered he said my name instead of 'baby'. I'm in pain, hurt, aching…oh my gosh those are all synonyms…

This is what I find weird about me; I make jokes about anything and everything. Whether it's appropriate or absolutely unnecessary, I crack a joke. I sigh and place my iPhone in my pocket; Danny called me down for dinner. I don't feel like eating. I uncover myself and head the downstairs anyway.

"Hey Dougs." Danny greeted. I mumble a 'hello' before taking a seat next to Harry. "Tom's supposed to come back today, right?"

Right. He was visiting his family for a week, which was conveniently, a day before our break-up. I remove the headphones and set them on the table. I picked up my spoon and started on my chicken soup. It was good…I bet they used Campbell's though…

As I finished my soup the front door opened, signaling the arrival of our other band member. He was greeted with a 'hey mate' and a 'how was your trip' from Danny and Harry. All I did was wash my soup bowl as silently as I could and head up the stair before he notices. Unfortunately he caught me as I was heading inside my room.

"Dougie wait please…" He held my wrist and pulled me into his room and sat me down. "Talk to me please…"

Only a week in New York and he's already gotten an accent. It was refreshing but coming from him it was revolting.

"No." I mutter. I turn away and stand up.

"Please Dougie." My name sound so good in that accent but like I said coming from him it was disgusting.

I sit back down and grab onto a pillow an hug it, covering my half of my face and torso. It smelled so much like him.

"What?" I ask bitterly. I look up and see a confused look.

"What do you mean 'what'?" My eye twitches and I throw the pillow at him.

"What the hell did you want to tell me?" I scream. I clutch onto another pillow and conceal my face in it. I try to hold back the tears.

"I want you to know that I'm-" I cut him off with a slap.

"I don't want an apology. I want to know why you did that to me." I wrap myself in his blanket. Apples and vanilla. So intoxicating.

"I don't know…" He admits. He looks down. I don't feel guilty at all.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW? You cheated on me with Danny! I saw you! Being all flirty and touchy with him!" I shout.

"Then why aren't you yelling at him too?" He says.

"Because he and I are the victims. You? You're the no good, lying, cheating, bastard!"

Tears start to swim around his eyes then waterfalls down his cheeks. I'm not crying… I already did.

"Please Dougie you have to believe me when I say this…" He inhales. "I didn't mean to cheat on you with Danny."

I stand up and head out the door. "Dissect the word believe and tell me what you see." I spat. "Come back to me and see if I'll 'believe' you by then."

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by an old saying I say a lot. It's something I made up when I was ten. I was a smart guy actually...what the hell happened? Whenever someone uses the word 'believe' I ask them to rephrase the sentence without using the word 'believe'. Hope you guys enjoyed. Happiness Clouds to anyone who reviews.**

**P.S. If you favorite you will get a complimentary can of "Yes We" with every Happiness Cloud purchase. Enjoy your Happiness Cloud and "Yes We" can.**


End file.
